quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Sora's Childhood Memory
(As they walked through the cavern, Team Excalibur followed Mike’s group when they sat down to rest for a while) Vector: How long is this cavern gonna go on? Mike: We’re almost out. Caramel: How do you know? Mike: Look at the stalactites on the ceiling above us. (They look up and saw some harmless stalactites hanging on the ceiling of the cavern) Fungus: And not to worry, the stalactites are completely harmless. Izzy: How are these stalactites harmless? Randall: Well, they’re harmless because they ain’t sharp like icicles and some sharp stalactites. (Ace then picked up a pebble) Ace: Here. We’ll show you. (Team Excalibur got concerned calmly) Blaze: Are you crazy? Ace: Nope. (He throws the pebble at a stalactite and it broke and fell, and to Team Excalibur’s surprise and relief, it landed on Oblina and she was unharmed, due to the stalactite being soft and bulgy like a breakable rock it is) Oblina: You call that harmless? I feel like getting a bump. Randall: Pshaw, it’s not that bad. (Oblina scoffs) Randall: If it hurts, want me to kiss it? (Offended, Oblina shoves Randall away from him) Randall: What? Oblina: Don’t ever kiss me! Randall: (Confused) Why? (Realizes) Oh, right. Boundaries. Oblina: Yes and no on boundaries! (Confused by what she meant, Randall was about to ask when Snake spoke up) Snake: Hey, Charmy. Give it a shot. (He picks up a pebble. Realizing, Charmy picked another pebble up and aims it at a couple of stalactites) Charmy: I bet I can hit that one! Snake: Try messsss! (He aims as well. Then they threw them at the stalactites, but to their confusion, they didn’t break off) Charmy: Weird. Snake: They usually breaksssss. (They try again with different pebbles and after striking again, they suddenly heard low deep growling, concerning Team Excalibur and Mike’s group) Mimi: Please tell me that it’s any of our stomachs. (Suddenly, the stalactites that Snake and Charmy threw the pebbles at moved slowly in a menacing way, scaring Team Excalibur a bit) TK: It’s not growling stomachs. (Then the moving stalactites revealed themselves to be moving flexible spikes from the backs of a group of giant cave monsters that resembles the mashed with the bodies and scales of cuttlefish, the teeth, lights, and eyes of angler fish, arms and legs of gorillas, and claws of tigers. They snarled and drooled some aqua green seafoam-like slime from their jaws savagely like Komodo dragons at the concerned Team Excalibur and Mike’s group. Suddenly, Sora realized something as Toshiko hugged her close in concern. Then she got determined calmly, freed herself from Toshiko’s grip, stuck her magic bow into the ground, standing it, and walked up to the cave monsters bravely, much to Team Excalibur’s concern) Tai: Sora, what are you doing?! Stop! Joe: These cave monsters will eat you! (Even Matt got concerned) Matt: I can’t see you, Sora, but I will ask of you to stop! (Biyomon realized what Sora is planning on doing and perched her ground next to Sora after she stopped walking up to the cave monsters. The cave monsters finished growling savagely and gave leering suspicious and savage looks at Team Excalibur, but mostly Sora and Biyomon. Toshiko loudly groaned in concern for Sora and Biyomon, as if begging them to return. Then the cave monsters snarled at Team Excalibur savagely upon hearing Toshiko when suddenly, they stopped and got calmly tamed when Sora and Biyomon whistled a song of some kind. Then as Sora and Biyomon whistled, the cave monsters turned to Sora and Biyomon in suspicion and confusion calmly when Knuckles called out) Knuckles: How can you whistle at a time like…?! (The cave monsters savagely turned to Team Excalibur, snarling again, making Knuckles quiet down. Then Sora and Biyomon resumed whistling, and again, the cave monsters calmly became tame again. Realizing finally, Team Excalibur calmly melted their calm fear away and understood) Shadow: (Whispering) The old saying; “Music can soothe the savage beast.” Huey: (Whispering) And according to our handbook…. Dewey: (Whispering) The cave monsters can be tamed easily…. Louie: (Whispering) By music, singing, humming, and whistling. (Then they got determined and started whistling as well as the cave monsters got tamed and noticed them whistling as well. Then, while still whistling, Sora pulled a huge chunk of meat from a nearby meat bush and offered it to the lead cave monster. Then calmly, the lead cave monster kneeled down slowly to Sora calmly. Then the whistling finished and the cave monsters, instead of snarling again, felt calmly appeased by the whistling tune) Sora: My friends, mother, and I ask for forgiveness for angering you. With our whistling and this meat. (A short pause. Then the lead cave monster slowly opened his mouth at Sora, dripping foam slime drool on the ground. Then its slimy pink fingered tongue slowly emerged and to Team Excalibur’s calm surprise and relief, the lead cave monster accepted the meat from Sora’s hands with its tongue, and ate it like a frog. Then the lead cave monster turned to its brethren and growled softly at them, as if reassuring them that Team Excalibur are not prey. Calmly relieved and happy, Team Excalibur and even Matt and Toshiko then let the cave monsters nuzzle them like loyal dogs) Matt: Sora, how did you know these cave monsters can be tamed by anything musical? Arturo: And then feed them a chunk of meat after that? Sora: I read about it. Besides fighting for what’s right, just stay brave and confident by whistling, so you won’t be afraid. Tails: So, it is what the old saying says about taming beasts with music. Ashitaka: Like the song “A Spark Inside Us” can hinder villains with evil hearts if they’re under evil spells. San: Exactly. (Then the lead cave monster growled softly at Team Excalibur, and Silver secretly used his powers to sense what he’s saying) Silver: He says “Sing and whistle to us, and we’ll let you pass.” (Understanding, Team Excalibur gave in) Team Excalibur: Okay. (Then Sora took a deep breath and let the lead cave monster usher her to the cavern path that leads to the exit. Then Sora started singing while being gently pushed) Sora: Whenever I feel afraid I hold my head erect And whistle a happy tune (She gasped when the pushing ended, but she happily recovered and resumed singing after she was allowed to pick up her magic bow again) Sora: So no one will suspect I’m afraid (Then the cave monsters helped Mike’s group lead Team Excalibur towards the exit as the song continued) Sora: While shivering in my shoes I strike a careless pose And whistle a happy tune And no one ever knows I’m afraid The result of this deception Is very strange to tell For when I fool the people I fear I fool myself as well I whistle a happy tune And every single time The happiness in the tune Convinces me that I’m not afraid Make believe you’re brave And the trick will take you far You may be as brave As you make believe you are (Then she and Team Excalibur whistled musically, making the cave monsters purr softly at the tune. Then Sora resumed singing) Sora: You may be as brave As you make believe you are (Then the cave monsters, with Sulley, Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, and the Monstars’ help, pulled a boulder aside for Team Excalibur. Then TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Huey, Dewey, and Louie sang) TK and Kari: I whistle a happy tune Patamon and Gatomon: And every single time Huey, Dewey, and Louie: The happiness in the tune TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Convinces me that I’m not afraid (Then Team Excalibur and Mike’s group sang together as they walked with the cave monsters) Team Excalibur and Mike’s group: Make believe you’re brave And the trick will take you far You may be as brave As you make believe you are (They whistle and upon arriving at the exit of the cavern, the cave monsters nods to them to go ahead and left, with Team Excalibur and Mike’s group and the cave monsters bidding each other goodbye as Team Excalibur and Mike’s group concluded their song) Team Excalibur and Mike’s group: You may be as brave As you make believe you are (As soon as they finished their song, Team Excalibur and Mike’s group cheered a bit, glad to be out of the cavern finally and at another part of the Forbidden Jungle. Mike and his group then turned to Team Excalibur happily) Mike: Well, the good news is you’re out of Monster Valley and back in the Forbidden Jungle. (Then they felt glum) Mike: The bad news is, I guess this is where we say goodbye. (Mike’s group prepared to walk away. Having been impressed by Mike’s group’s helping them, Team Excalibur, except Oblina and the Dazzlings, spoke up) Team Excalibur: Hey, wait! (Mike’s group stopped and turned to them in confusion) Sonic: It took a lot of guts to help us out besides escorting us. Amy: Yeah. You can come with us. (Mike’s group got calmly happy at first, but then….) Oblina and Dazzlings: Hold it! Palmon: What’s wrong, girls? Oblina: We’re okay with Mike, Sulley, and Fungus coming with us. Adagio: But we ain’t letting purple lizard boy and his green boys coming near us. (Insulted, Randall and the Gangreen Gang went up to them angrily) Randall: Excuse us?! Ace: For your information, Lady, if it weren’t…! (Offended, Adagio got angry and went into Ace’s face, much to his sudden nervousness) Adagio: “Lady?!” Well, let this “Lady” enlighten you! My friends and I don’t want to see another man or love-life in our faces again! Especially when we get worried that that man might get hurt or killed! Understand?! (Ace stammered) Adagio: Exactly! (Oblina and the Dazzlings then turned to Crash’s group) Oblina: And since it’s getting dark now, let’s go find a resting spot. Crash’s group: Okay. (Then they scoured the area. Still shocked at Adagio’s snapping at him, Ace asked away to the magic assistants in confusion while Randall and the other Gangreen Gang members got confused) Ace: Who put a bee in her undies over us? Krumm: You have no idea what those six girls went through. Randall and Gangreen Gang: (Confused) Huh? Ickis: Oblina and the Dazzlings, before they became Sorcha’s assistants, had boyfriends before. Rarity: And they were quite inseparable. Pinkie Pie: Kind of a like a fairy-tale. Billy: Well, where are their boyfriends? (The magic assistants got glum slowly. Then we see Oblina and the Dazzlings, while scouring with Crash’s group, overhearing the conversation) Twilight Sparkle: Their wedding day. Randall: Did they walk out on…? Shadow: No. Six years ago, they were killed. Fluttershy: By Ganon. (Then Oblina and the Dazzlings got calmly scared. Then they reminisce what seemed to be a happy-looking memory. Their wedding day with a male worm-like monster and five other teenage boys. Suddenly, a brief rumbling was heard, confusing them. Then suddenly, Ganon broke through the stain glass window and roared. Just when Oblina, the Dazzlings, and their what-were-supposed-to-be-their-husbands reacted, Ganon knocked the boyfriends down and offscreen killed them. Then Oblina and the Dazzlings got despaired and angry at the same time and after grabbing each a machine crossbow for themselves, they fired away at Ganon offscreen, screaming in despair and anger combined. Back in the present, Oblina and the Dazzlings snapped out of their memory and shook it off. Above, Randall and the Gangreen Gang gave sympathetic looks at Oblina and the Dazzlings) Snake: Ssssso that’ssss why they’re hosssstile to usssss…. (Grubber blew a “Yes” raspberry in agreement. Then they got determined and ran up to Oblina, the Dazzlings, and Crash’s group) Oblina and Dazzlings: What do you want? Randall and Gangreen Gang: Well…. Trixie: I know what you’re thinking; You wonder if we overheard our origin reveal. Randall and Gangreen Gang: Yeah…. Randall: Our condolences. Ace: And if I’d known, I wouldn’t have called you “Lady.” (Silence, then Adagio sighed in guilt) Adagio: Yeah, well…. Sorry for snapping before. Starlight: We just don’t know if…. Billy: If you’ll accept us, like your deceased boyfriends? (Oblina and the Dazzlings nod. Then Randall and the Gangreen Gang spoke up reassuringly) Randall: Well, the past is the past. Ace: And if your dead boyfriends were here, they would’ve wanted you to move on without them anyway. Sonata: (Shrugs) I guess. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries) Trixie: What did he say? Ace: He said “If you’re not comfortable with us helping you, we get it.” (Calmly surprised at Grubber’s offer, Oblina and the Dazzlings softened a bit after looking at Grubber, who shrugged happily. Then they sighed in defeat) Oblina and Dazzlings: Fine. Aria: We’ll let you help. Oblina: On the condition you don’t kiss us. Randall and Gangreen Gang: Deal. (Then Crash butted in impatiently) Crash: Are we gonna chat or find a resting spot?! (Realizing, the ten understood and resumed their search. Above, everyone saw the whole thing and were amazed calmly) Shadow: Normally, Oblina and the Dazzlings would brush them off savagely. Rouge: I guess those six Rogue Casanovas made them reassured. Knuckles: So far. (Then Sora turned to the magic assistants) Sora: How did you become Sorcha’s assistants? Sonic: We were orphaned seven years ago by Ganondorf and his people invading our home before. Cosmo: That’s right. After we became homeless and parentless, we were on the verge of becoming broke. Big: But thankfully, Sorcha found us and after she felt sorry, she not only took us under her wing, but also took us in like her children. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Espio: She even bestowed custody to Ashitaka for if she passed away later. San: Even Ashitaka approved. Ashitaka: That’s right. Shadow: Ashitaka and us got along really well. (A short pause) Fungus: That’s interesting to know. (Toshiko nods in agreement. Suddenly, the scouting party called out to them happily) Scouting party: Hey, guys! (They turned as Aku-Aku flew up to them) Aku-Aku: Found a spot! (Later, camp was set and they enjoyed their dinner at the campfire while Epona ate some grass nearby) Charmy: If anybody likes dessert…. (He pulls a bag of marshmallows out) Charmy: I came prepared to make s'mores! Espio: (Annoyed) Charmy…. (Understanding his tone, Charmy put his bag away sadly. Feeling sorry, Espio gave in) Espio: Alright. (Charmy got happy. After biting her chunk of meat, Sora turned to Matt) Sora: (Mouth full) Hey, Matt? Matt: Hmm? (She swallows) Sora: How did you get blind in the first place? (Matt remained silent, as if he felt calmly insulted) Sora: Something I said? Matt: Very much. Sora: Matt, it’s okay to tell us. (Matt turned to her direction) Sora: It’s like what I learnt; Never keep hidden pasts on your chest. Matt: Who told you that? Some knight? Sora: More than just a knight. My uncle, Lord Yupa. (Matt’s group got calmly surprised and turned to Sora in calm shock) Sora: Something I said again? (Matt’s group then got interested) Matt: (Interested) No. San: We knew Lord Yupa. Patamon: He was an old friend of Matt and TK’s parents. (Sora’s group immediately realized as well along with Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) Tai: Come to think of it…. (They realized even more) Sora’s group: Hiroaki and Nancy Takaishi-Ishida…. Gabumon: You heard of them? Izzy: They were knights like Lord Yupa. Tentomon: We never met them officially, but Yupa told us about them. Kari: And their two sons and their Digimon partners. (They looked at each other in amazement) Joe: We had no idea that you two boys were them. Ashitaka: And we had no idea Sora was Yupa’s niece. (Matt smiled softly and closed his blind eyes, like he was lost in thought) Matt: And if I’d known because of my blindness, I would’ve immediately said “Yes” on letting you tag along on the search for Excalibur. (Then he opened his blind eyes and spoke to Sora) Matt: Do you still want to know my blindness origin? Sora: Yes. San: And my origin? Sora: Yes again. Matt and San: Very well. Matt: Six years ago, TK and I were stable boys in Canterlot while Mom and Dad were knights. But thankfully, we were allowed to train to become knights eventually. (Then we crossfade to a flashback to reveal Matt, as a six year old, TK, as a four year old, Gabumon, Patamon, and even Ashitaka and San, both eight years old, working at the stables in Canterlot happily. Then Young Matt, Young TK, Young Ashitaka, and Young San practicing judo stick lessons with Yupa happily. Young Matt still had his short spiky hair, but had healthy blue eyes, and was wearing a blue long-sleeved raglan shirt with the sleeves and neck rim colored dark blue, brown pants, and white shoes. Young TK still had his short hair and blue eyes, but was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt underneath blue overalls with a kitten patch sewn on the front pocket, and yellow shoes. Young Ashitaka still had his short dark brown hair and gray blue eyes, but with no cut on his left cheek, and was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a dark blue line around the torso area, dark blue shorts, white socks, and yellow shoes. And Young San still had her short messy black green hair, jewelry, and tattoos, and was wearing a black tanktop underneath a white sleeveless vest, a white wolf fur cloak with the full red clay mask, a purple miniskirt, and white sandals. During this, Matt narrated) Matt: (Voice-over) We even practiced how to fight with judo sticks because of Lord Yupa. However, one night…. (Then we fade to at night when Young Matt’s group helped the horses escape the burning stable) Matt: (Voice-over) I accidentally knocked over a lantern, setting the stable on fire. We got all of the horses out, but…. While Ashitaka got cut on that very cheek by a burning nail, one horse kicked my eyes. I recovered, but not my sight unfortunately. (During this explanation, one horse accidentally kicked Young Matt down onto the ground, right in his eyes. Even a sharp nail popped out from the burning ember, cutting Young Ashitaka’s left cheek. As Young Matt recovered with his group’s help, Young Matt squinted his eyes. Then from Young Matt’s point of view, his sight became swirly and then pitch black. Then we fade to daytime as Yupa gives Young Matt, who is now blind, a metal stick as Young Matt’s group, with Young Ashitaka’s left cheek bandaged, watched proudly along with Hiroaki and Nancy) Matt: (Voice-over) Two days after losing my sight, however, your uncle gave me this metal stick to help guide and protect me. Yupa: Let’s recite the Oath of the Knights. Young Matt: Okay (Then they, along with everyone else watching, recited) Everyone: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Then as soon as the Oath ended, we crossfade back to the present as Matt concluded his story) Matt: However, after finding out that Yupa died protecting King Leomon from Myotismon’s group, my hope to become a knight despite my blindness died with him. (Feeling sorry, Sora’s group spoke up in a reassuring tone as Toshiko watched silently in realization, as if understanding that some people can even die whether they’re knights or not) Tai: We felt that way as well. Digimon partners: Yeah. Izzy: But he would never want us to give up. Mimi: And he would never want you to give up either. Joe: You can be as good as a knight. Kari: Regardless of your blindness. TK: See, Matt? It’s not bad to keep your dream alive after Lord Yupa’s death. (Matt smiled softly in agreement. Even Team Excalibur was impressed by the story. Toshiko then groaned some soft growls. Then after she finished, Max translated) Max: She said “At first, I thought Sora doesn’t need to be a knight princess, even after Yupa died and my husband lost his foot to Ganon. But seeing how she was able to stand her ground easily back there, especially hearing Matt’s story, I can now understand her desire for her dream.” (Sora looked at Toshiko hopefully) Sora: Really, Mom? (Toshiko nods and then groaned, letting Kayla translate next) Kayla: She now said “If you want to be a knight princess, then I guess I won’t stop you.” (Sora smiled softly) Sora: Thanks. (San then spoke up upon slowly becoming glum on seeing Sora and Toshiko interacting well) San: I guess I’ll reveal my origin, huh? Team Excalibur: Yeah. (They notice San looking sad) Silver: What’s wrong, San? San: Seeing Sora and her mother interact like that…. Reminded me of when I had my mother. Her name was Moro. And she was a wolf god. (Then we flashback to Young San, at five years old, but with no tattoos, happily living well with her white furred wolf god clan with her real parents) San: (Voice-over) My real parents were wolf caretakers and the wolves and us got along well. However…. (Then we see Young San hiding with Moro and her wolves safely, helplessly witnessing her real parents fighting against Ganondorf) San: (Voice-over) Ganondorf attacked to collect the wolves’ pelts for power. But thankfully, my real parents helped me escape with the wolves, however…. (Ganondorf stabs Young San’s real parents offscreen, much to the hidden Young San and the wolves’ shock, but then Young San and the wolves, saddened by their deaths, escaped) San: (Voice-over) They sacrificed their lives to his knife, giving us the chance to escape. (Then, a year later, with Young San now as an eight year old and with her tattoos, practiced her fighting skills like a wolf with her new family and even Ashitaka’s help at a Wolf Center in Canterlot) San: (Voice-over) Years later, before Ashitaka took me in, the wolves took me in. They even taught me how to fight like a warrior and a wolf combined. We even made a Wolf Center in Canterlot with Matt’s group and Lord Yupa’s help. (After training, Young San happily nuzzled with her wolf clan as Young Ashitaka watched proudly. Then Young Matt’s group came in, watching happily) San: (Voice-over) I thought we were safe from harm that time, especially living in Canterlot. But I was wrong…. (Then we fade to Young Ashitaka and Young San walking along with her two wolf god pup brothers towards Canterlot after their walk when Yupa and the knights arrived earlier. However, they found the Wolf Center burned down, much to their concern) San: (Voice-over) On the day Lord Yupa died, we found the Wolf Center burned down. And then from the shadows, some mysterious villains that caused the fire got away. But concerned for my mother, we checked on her, only to find her laying dead in the remains of the center. (During the explanation at the center as the fire died down, the mysterious shadowy villains ran off, much to Young Ashitaka, Young San, and the wolves’ notice. But then they checked the center once the fire was put out and saw, to Young San and her brothers’ sadness and despair and Young Ashitaka’s shock, Moro’s dead body covered in charred debris. They ran up to her dead body and San and her brothers shook their mother’s lifeless muzzle gently. Then tears flooded Young San’s eyes and she buried her face on Moro’s muzzle and cried quietly as her brothers and Young Ashitaka sadly hung their heads in sadness, shedding tears as well. We fade back to the present as San sadly continued her story, with the female members of Team Excalibur and the Gangreen Gang shedding tears quietly, feeling sorry for her and the male members of Team Excalibur just felt sad and sorry for her) San: None of us ever found out who caused the fire and killed my mother. The knights told us that it happened after Myotismon’s group left in exile and disappeared after killing Lord Yupa and attempted murder on King Leomon. The only evidence they found from the center’s remains was a strange black red knife that stabbed my mother to death. (Ashitaka placed his hand on San’s left shoulder in comfort silently, which she lets him as she finished) San: And since that day, I vowed to make her proud, even in the afterlife. (Once the story finished, the female members of Team Excalibur and the Gangreen Gang, except an offscreen Snake, wiped their tears away while sniffling) Ace: (Sadly) Sorry you had to go through that like my gang did. (Team Excalibur got confused) Sora: What do you mean “Like your gang did?” Ace: Our parents died from Ganondorf’s war when we were little. Except Snake’s ma, that is. (They look at Snake, whose back is turned and is silently shedding tears while sniffling) Snake: (Crying) She died from tuberculosssssisssss when I wassssss eight. TK, Kari, Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (Confused) Tuberculosis? Matt: It’s a deadly lung disease, sometimes makes you cough up blood. (Tai then went up to Snake to comfort him) Tai: You know, Snake. We all understand what it’s like to lose someone close to us. And besides, your mother would be proud if she saw ya happy for her, even in the afterlife. (Snake teared up more silently and then he broke down crying, concerning Team Excalibur) Tai: (To the crying Snake) Hey, sorry. Don’t cry anymore! (To Team Excalibur) Was it something I said? Matt: No, you did the right thing, Tai. Just let him cry it out until he stops. Agumon: Wow, Matt knows everything when it comes to grief. Gabumon: Probably just to be cool. (As Snake calmed his crying down, he panted some sobs as he sniffles and wipes his tears away. Aria then walked up to him in comfort, pulling a blue and purple striped handkerchief out of her pocket) Aria: Snake? (Snake looked at her with tearstained eyes and she held out her handkerchief) Aria: To make you feel better. (Snake then lets Aria wipe his tears clean while sniffling and then she held it out to him) Aria: Now blow. (Snake then accepted it and blew his nose on it. Then he started to feel better slowly) Snake: (Sadly) Thankssssss, Aria. Aria: Don’t mention it. (Sora then spoke up to Snake to comfort him) Sora: Hey, Snake. Doesn’t it feel good to cry for someone you loved and lost? (A short pause, then Snake nods) Snake: Yessssss. Sora: Well, my friends, family, and I felt that way too when Uncle Yupa died. (Toshiko nods with a soft smile. Then Sora continued) Sora: And if you find the courage to move on and follow your dreams, then go for it. That’s what Uncle Yupa always told me after my aunt died. (Snake smiled softly, starting to feel better. Watching this, Team Excalibur and even Toshiko smiled softly and proudly for Sora) Snake: I guesssss you’re right. Sora: And are the sun, moon, and stars still shining in the sky after you cried your grief out of you? Snake: (Getting happy) Yesssss. Sora: Then just believe in yourself. (Snake got determined) Snake: You’re rightsssss! (Then he got tough) Snake: If thossssse sssssuckersssss get in our way, we’ll show themssss our wrath! (Then he turned to Aria, realizing he’s still holding her handkerchief) Snake: About your…? Aria: It’s okay. You keep it. I don’t need it anymore anyway. Snake: You suresssss? Aria: Yes. (Snake smiled softly) Snake: Okay. Thanksssss. (Then he puts the handkerchief in his pants pocket. Later, everyone was asleep in their tent. Toshiko then tucked Sora in) Sora: Thanks. (Toshiko nods a “You’re welcome,” kissed her, and went to sleep slowly. Sora smiled softly at her at first, but then got sentimental calmly as she wiped her kissed cheek. Then she went to sleep herself. And in her sleep, she reminisced in her childhood the stormy night before her sixth birthday when Toshiko, as a human before, was singing a lullaby in Scottish Gaelic to her as she prepared for bed) Toshiko: A naoidhean bhig'','' cluinn mo ghuth'' (Little baby, hear my voice)' 'Mise ri d’ thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn (I’m beside you, O maiden fair)' 'Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a’s faic (Our young lady, grow and see)' 'Do thìr, dìleas fhéin (Your land, your own faithful land)' 'A ghrian a’s a ghealach, stiùir sinn (Sun and moon, guide us)' 'Gu uair ar cliù ‘s ar glòir (To the hour of our glory and honor)' 'Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg (Little baby, our young lady)' 'Mhaighdean uasal bhàn (Noble maiden fair)' ''(Suddenly, thunder and lightning struck outside, scaring Young Sora, making her hug Toshiko in concern) Toshiko: Don’t be scared. Stay strong like the knights. (Young Sora smiled softly) Young Sora: Thanks, Mom. I love you. Toshiko: And I love you, Sora. See you in the morning for your sixth birthday. Young Sora: Same with you. (Then they sang the song together as Toshiko tucked Young Sora in bed and Young Sora slowly went to sleep while Toshiko quietly left her room, turning the light off) Toshiko and Young Sora: A naoidhean bhig,'' cluinn mo ghuth'' (Little baby, hear my voice) Mise ri d’ thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn (I’m beside you, O maiden fair) Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a’s faic (Our young lady, grow and see) Do thìr, dìleas fhéin (Your land, your own faithful land) A ghrian a’s a ghealach, stiùir sinn (Sun and moon, guide us) Gu uair ar cliù ‘s ar glòir (To the hour of our glory and honor) Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg (Little baby, our young lady) Mhaighdean uasal bhàn (Noble maiden fair) (Then we crossfade back to the present to Sora sleeping peacefully at that memory as we zoom away to outside the tent on a beautiful night) '''''Coming up: Team Excalibur help teach Toshiko how to use wolf-bear instincts to survive and defend herself, which leads to all of them to enjoy a nice swim in a shallow crystal clear river full of fish. However, after the fun ends, they’ll discover a temporary beastly change in Toshiko, much to their concern. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies